


Solo Cam!!!

by shancewikihow



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shancewikihow/pseuds/shancewikihow
Summary: Sksksks happy birthday shiroSecurity guard/camboy Lance and statue Shiro Ft. Unhelpful viewers
Relationships: Shance - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Solo Cam!!!

Lance whistled softly as he wandered through the big museum. It was closed to the public as of a few weeks ago, but the place still needed protecting.  
His flashlight illuminated the faces of the statues in the hallway, making the place look haunted and scary, but lance was used to it. He’d been working here nightly for 2 weeks now!  
Speaking of work, he needed to start his second ‘job’ soon.  
He went back to his office and hummed, listening to the echo of footsteps as he walked down the giant hallways. He went into the guard office and turned on his webcam, pulling up his cam website. He chewed on his lip as he typed out the cam title and set the screensaver.  
‘Tiny twink security guard plays with toys’  
He made sure nothing was in view that could be traced, and sat on the desk across the small room, his back to the door.  
Lance started slowly unbuttoning his uniform, watching as the view count rose. His followers were so loyal, and so wealthy! He giggled and cooed as he said hi to a few of his biggest supporters. He pulled off the jacket and moved his hands, slowly, to his pants.  
“Should I take them off boys? $300 for it.”  
The money quickly flowed in, making him giggle cutely. “Aww~ my daddies are so desperate tonight.~” he made quick work of the belt, taking his time with the zipper and sliding the pants off his hips.  
He hummed, listening to the soft sound of chats coming in as he slid the pants down his long legs. He looked up and whined, spreading his legs and pouting.  
“God I wish someone would fill my greedy little hole.. I want my daddies to fuck me with their pretty cocks~” he said cutely, palming himself through the thin fabric of His briefs.  
He giggled as donations poured in and his view count rose, reaching into his bag and pulling out a pink dildo. He spit on it and sucked on it slowly, rolling back his eyes and making a cute face.  
“do you like that daddy? I wish it was a real cock.. I’m so desperate~”  
A few of his regulars started private messaging him, begging to fuck him in person.  
He giggled and leaned towards the PC, reading the private messages and ignoring the chat.  
He pouted a little “Boys, boys, you know I can’t do that. Remember my rules.”  
He went back to the chat and smiled at the camera, spreading his legs wide. Donations came in, requests for the boxers to come off already followed.  
“Well.. only since you’ve all been so nice~”  
The tiny garment joined his jacket on the floor, and he giggled happily. “A-Ah~ it’s so cold~” he whined cutely, spitting on the dildo again and pressing it to his entrance  
“I wish someone with a real dick would fuck me~” he whined, pushing the first inch in with a loud moan.  
Unlike his apartment, no one could hear him here. Plus people loved his uniform!  
His kids grew heavy and he threw in a few Ahegao faces as he slid the dildo further in.  
He whined as his private messages blew up, leaning forward to read them.  
‘Blue! Look behind you!’  
‘I thought this was a solo??’  
‘Who’s outside the door? His coworker???’  
Lance froze and tried not to look too scared, slowly turning his head to look behind him. He let out a shocked squeak as his eyes met stony gray ones just outside the office.  
He squirmed on the desk and sat up, gasping and moaning loudly as he sat on the dildo as well. All 7 inches sunk right into him, leaving him to sit there for a few seconds with his mouth open.  
That’s all it took for the mystery man to open the office door and grab him off the desk.  
Lance froze in fear and shock as he was bent over the desk, the dildo being tugged out of him by cold, oh so cold, fingers.  
He whined and shook his head, struggling and tearing up.  
He looked behind him and shivered, getting a good look at the man. He was familiar. He actually looked a lot like one of the statues just down the hall..  
“W-Wait-!” He let out a strangled cry as a massive cock pressed against his entrance.  
A few tears spilled down his face as the chat blew up, his watchers cheering the man on.  
‘Destroy that twink!’  
‘Look at him! He’s crying!!’  
‘Fuck little blues ass! He deserves it for teasing so much!’  
Lance could only sob and moan as the man pushed into him, going at a surprisingly slow pace.  
“Don’t h-hurt me..” he begged, looking behind him at the man. ‘Shirogane’ was what the statue was called.  
“..Shiro~!” He moaned out, stuffed to the brim with a cock.  
All the pain had gone away, his moans soon filling the room as the statue fucked into him at a steady pace. Money was pouring in, and when Shiro hit lances prostate, lance made the lewdest face his viewers had ever seen.  
Lance was begging at this point, wanting more and more. And Shiro gladly gave it to him, fucking him however he asked.  
An hour later and lance was sitting on the desk chair as Shiro fucked his throat right in front of the cam, choking him with his girth.  
He looked up at the statue and took his cum eagerly, swallowing big gulps as he filled his mouth.  
Another hour later and lance was bent over the desk with his overflowing hole on full display as Shiro came on his ass, painting his ass in his cum.  
After a while, lance finally managed to reach over and shut off the cam, waving an exhausted goodbye at the viewers as he was pounded over the desk. He’d lost track of how many times the statue had fucked him.  
He looked back at him and croaked “B-Break..?”  
The stony demeanor of the statue changed and he looked up, letting go of lances bruised hips. “Oh, you’ve had enough?”  
Lance squawked and pulled away from him “You can talk?!”  
Shiro pursed his lips and nodded, shrugging a little at lances questioning expression.  
Lance whined and sighed, collapsing on the desk and groaning. “you’re going to go get the towel from my bag, and clean me up. Got it? Then I’m going home.”  
The man smiled and did as told “We. We are going home.”  
Lance looked the statue over and rolled his eyes “Fine.. whatever.. you better not be missed.”


End file.
